


Turk Code

by rapacityinblue



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapacityinblue/pseuds/rapacityinblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rufus and Reno are task-oriented and focused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turk Code

Who do you like?

 _Tifa._

AVALANCHE will be here any second. What are you asking stupid questions for? Shut up and pay attention.

 _Elena._

Do you have a death wish?

 _The Girl from Accounts Payable with the Office on the 59th Floor._

Oh man, yes, have you seen those --

 _Aeris._

Seriously, pay attention. Tseng will kick your ass if he catches you goofing off.

 _Tseng._

Old joke.

 _Yuffie._

Look behind you!

 _Scarlet._

I hate this.

 _That Bartender at Turtle's Paradise._

Do you think we'll ever get out?

 _What?_

Don't ask me that.

 _No one._

Let's concentrate.

 _Let's concentrate._

You.


End file.
